Snacks Solve Everything
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: When Chili gets a sneaky suspicion that Ruby is angry with him, he feels the burning desire to talk it out with her and find out what's wrong. Trouble is, he can't seem to find the courage, so he hides behind his appetite... Strawberryshipping!


**Hi guys. It's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that... ;)**

**So anyways, this is a separate fanfiction for one reason and one reason only. The theme I want is too far into the list and I'm not prepared to cheat on a cheat-free challenge so far x). If you don't know what I'm talking about, just know that if you read "A Centuries Worth of Memories" you sure will! I'm gonna be busy these next couple of weeks getting gifts done for everyone and such. I'm gonna dedicate a fanfiction to a couple of extremely loyal reviewers and of course, I have the serebiiforums to tend to too! So yeah, I hope that everyone has a happy holidays, though it's a little early. I'll probably be saying it until the holidays are actually here... xD ...:)**

**So, here's the story anyways, inspried by the newest episode Chili vs Cilan. Well, half inspired by that episode anyways. When he got upset because Pansear ran away from him, that's what I'm using but it's merely what I interpretted to be ahabit. I'm not sure if he actually does it, but the idea seems cute. Just read to find out and you'll eventually understand what I'm talking about. :)**

**Now, here it is!**

**Please review! I thrive from them! ;D**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Snacks Solve Everything- "That's no joke. When you need to celebrate, shove a doughnut in your mouth. When you're confused, nibble a toffee and when you're upset, shovel a load of junk down your throat. It's the simple solution..."**

**X x**

All he needed was a hug. A spine-tingling embrace, a friendly cuddle, a loving wrap of the arms to keep him from exploding. And he knew where to find all four. It just would've helped if she'd have been there, but she was out at the Striaton Market, picking up some bread and milk; the usual. The customers sure were needy, even in his unphased opinion.

Chili trailed into his room and flopped down on his bed, sighing a loud, purposful sigh. He then stood straight back up restlessly, deciding he was simply too agitated to lay still. The fangirls, once not a problem, were now getting worse; he'd never have expected it to get this bad and already he'd been treading thin ice as Ruby was suspicious and on high alert at all times when it came to him serving. Cilan and Iris had already had two fights regarding a mix up and a suggestive position with another girl, but she seemed all too ready to forgive him once he explained himself thoroughly. Seemed she really was dependent on him after all. Still, Ruby was suprisingly cautious too, if not a little clingy. He didn't mind but she certainly made it more difficult to think and concentrate during service. It was starting to tire him out!

"I need some food." He decided firmly, trailing lazily out of his room and into the kitchen. "Maybe then I'll think straight."

"Chili!" He heard and he turned to see Cilan smiling at him. Said brother ran towards him, the same kind hearted smile printed widely on his face. Once he reached him, he stopped beside him and raised an inquisitive brow.

"Are you alright? You look upset." Cilan nodded to him and Chili sighed. And he was stupid enough to think that it was older brothers who were supposed to know the answers. Of course he was upset and wound up! His relationship wasn't top notch like it usually was (excluding the usual teasing and sarcsastic comments from Ruby) and the fangirls were getting him into serious bother! Was Cilan blind or that nieve to think that he was absoloutely fine? But he was only looking out for him...

"Nah," He lied, forcing a smile though Cilan seemed to pay no mind as he closed his eyes peacefully and waited. "Just tired bro."

"Ah, makes sense. Service was hard today hmm?" He started as they wandered down the vast set of stairs and into the kitchen, which was just to the left of the stairs.

"Mhmm. And Ruby's not so hot with me right now." He frowned. "You and Iris alright?"

"You two had a fight? A _real _fight?" Cilan suspiciously questioned, curiosity on his face.

"Glad to see that my relationship issues give you something to ponder, dear brother." Chili mocked, a snarky expression on his face. Cilan simply grinned bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling nervously.

"Sorry Chili. But yes, me and Iris are fine. No more fights for us, much to my liking see. Ah, such a peaceful aroma there is between us. We're always-"

"Cilan, I'm not so cool hearing about your perfect love whilst mine's not so good right now. Then again, I don't think she's _mad mad, _just a little peeved. But it wasn't my fault! That girl just grabbed me!" Chili protested, folding his arms whilst pouting.

"Ruby isn't back yet?" The green haired brother asked cautiously. Chili turned his head slightly.

"Apparently not. Though she should be any time now." At that, the door clicked open. He immediately smiled. "That'll be her." And he began to run down the stairs, two at a time as usual. When he got to the door, his smile couldn't possibly get any wider!

"Ruby!" He grinned, taking the bag full of needed items from her. She smiled slightly, grateful.

"Thanks." She stated, meeting his eyes slowly. She didn't say anything, merely smiled. Well, that much _he _was grateful for; she hadn't done so for the past couple of hours since his work and it had been worrying him a little. He didn't like the idea of her being mad at him for real.

Suddenly, his brain flickered with an idea and he grinned even wider. He was wating for it; the usual hug. Unless she was still in a mood with him of course.

Suprisingly, he felt her arms wrap around his mid-secion for a second but she pulled away once she felt his fingers touch her back in response. She wasn't going to let up that easy he saw... He'd work his way round it. Somehow. Not showing his brief pang of need, he followed her sharply into the kitchen, paying attention to the way her hair moved from side to side. Ah, the things he'd been noticing now that they were together. It had taken far too long in his opinion, but she had finally complied and accepted him. It wasn't perfect, but it was as good as it could possibly get with her daily routine of making him feel small. But now that she was irritated with him.

He couldn't take it. His heart wouldn't cope with it.

Hurriedly, he placed the bag down on the kitchen counter and took her wrist softly. She didn't go stiff like she used to, just waited for him to do something. Anything. Without a single word, he cocked a slightly cheeky smile and then pulled her close, kissing her gently. He wouldn't let her go. Nope. However, it was to his upmost happiness that he didn't have to as she casually pulled him closer and took his collar in between her fingers, tugging him towards her. He enjoyed her abrasive attitude; it made the chase more exciting, especially when she finally caved. Little did he know that she loved his persistence; it made her feel wanted and special, like she was worth his valuable time. She loved _him_.

Pulling away moments later, she cleared her throat and smiled a sheepish smile. Seems she was still sensitive when it came to kissing her "rival". However, they were no longer rivals, but lovers. Passionate ones at that. Ruby, though extremely happy with that, was still finding it a little difficult to adjust with the fact that there was no need for her constant commenting any more, though she did it anyway, mainly out of habit.

"Ruby, I wanted to ask you something." Chili smiled, taking her waist from behind. She struggled loosely for a moment before she fell limp once more, turning her head to try and look at him.

"What?" She questioned in an indifferent tone.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the cafe with me. Do you? _Would you_...?" He asked flirtatiously in her ear. She grinned, feeling a strange tingley feeling in her stomach, as if she was flying through a never ending sky. Quite a strange sensation though she welcomed it with a light hearted smile.

"I suppose so..." She mock contemplated, prying herself from his grip and starting towards the door of the kitchen. She then turned to him.

"We'll need to hurry though. Before it gets busy for lunch. And I'm taking your gloves." She told him firmly.

"Why _my _gloves?" He called after her. The weather outside was most bitter, though she was used to it because of where she used to live. Snowpoint City; to think she had come from an entirely different region. He knew why she wanted his gloves: So that he had to wear hers. He was just glad she wasn't fond of pink or sparkly things otherwise he'd have her gloves sown permanently to the insides of his pockets for fear of being found out. She always did it afterall, so it was only best to prepare ahead and he wouldn't be taking his pink gloves out of his pockets, that much was for sure!

"'Cause... I lost mine." Ruby shouted to him from the hallway. He rolled his eyes, smiling lightly. Sure...

"Of course you did. Ruby, I put them in your pockets yesterday. You left them in mine." He stated as he arrived beside her. He carefully edged around her and grabbed his coat and then his tough boots. His usual shoes weren't the best for wading through snow and he wouldn't be going down that depressing path once more. He didn't want to have to ask Iris if he could borrow her hair-dryer and then explain that his shoes were so soaked he couldn't possibly wear them for work in the morning.

"Oh." Was all she could say as she fished them out of her coat pockets. She then smirked.

"I'm _still_ taking yours."

"Really? We'll see about that." He grinned before he lurched towards her and grabbed one finger of a glove, yanking roughly and making her fall into his arms. She grinned widely and pulled back, him tripping clumsily over her legs. Landing roughly on the floor, he propped himself up with his elbows and gripped the end of the glove between his teeth, refusing to let go even when she pulled it so hard it hurt.

"Let go." She laughed.

"No way." He replied, somehow managing to click his tongue at her, even with the glove firmly in his mouth. There was stray material in his mouth, but that didn't matter for now.

"Yes way. Gimme it. And that reminds me of something." She decided to butter him up so that he would let go. A little bit of needless complimenting was always good if she wanted her way! He seemed to enjoy it too, so it was a win-win situation.

"Oh?" He questioned, lowering his eyelids but raising his eyebrows, giving him a devilish look.

"Yeah. I was just thinking how... What's the word... Cute you look like that. Did I ever mention that you're really _hot _too?" She had to force the word out; she wasn't one for slang terms when describing someones looks, though it wasn't a lie. He definitely _was _attractive. He blinked, suprised, though he regained the grin once more, his ego feeding happily.

"No you didn't mention that." Chili mischieviously smirked, raising his brows deviously. Must have been his lucky day if he was receiving such comments from her; maybe she was over it and just wanted to play with him?

"Well, you are y'know. This position too..." She began in a smooth tone and it made him blush slightly. She loved having this effect on him; it was so good to still be in control, even when head over heels for someone. And she'd always thought that the whole emotion "love" was simply romanticised for those sappy novels about depressed women in which found the perfect man and so on. All the cliche rubbish that she'd heard before.

"What about it?" He forced out, his voice threatening to abandon him as she placed her hands to his chest.

"Oh nothing. I just thought it was a little _suggestive_... That's all." She whispered to him and then chuckled what she thought was a cute little giggle. Apparently, he agreed.

"Fine. Take them. If you need them, I don't." He smirked, returning her affectionate speech, nuzzling her nose with his for a moment, before he began to sit up, pushing her up gently as he did. Catching sight of her legs on either side of him and her small body practically in his lap, he cocked a sly smirk, and caught her eye in an intense stare and then grinned.

"I much prefer _this _position." He teased and it made Ruby blush lightly, the soft red tint mingling nicely with her bright red hair. She then regained her smirk. From this angle, he really did look as if he was in charge. As if!

"Sure you do. Makes you feel like a man, eh?" Ruby mocked, combing an idle hand through his hair.

"I _am _a man!" Chili argued heftily.

"Sure. And I'm a pink prissy unicorn that flys to the magical land of rainbows and has tea and cakes with a bunny rabbit and a spotty zerba." She laughed, standing up and the offering him a hand. He took it, laughing smoothly. "So, the cafe?"

"Let's go." He smiled, though the doubt was still there in his mind. He loved her and he loved that she was being so nice but maybe she would be so manipulative as to spring out her frustrations when he least expected it. Maybe she wasn't over it at all, but letting him _think _she was. He began to worry once more but still kept the smile firmly on his face. Casually pulling the gloves on, she handed him hers and he gladly slipped the grey material over his fingers, already feeling closer to her. Then, she (much to his suprise!) took his hand and began to lead him out of the door, his boot-clad feet following hers as she pulled him into the freezing cold street.

**X x**

"I suppose so. I mean, I do kinda miss home. I'm just glad it's snowing here. Reminds me of Snowpoint." She smiled, feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over her. Her childhood had been fairly normal: A fairly nice house, no money problems to worry about, or as far as she was concerned and a cousin, Satoka, who felt more like a sister to mess around with. The only thing that made her life a little from perfectly usual was her depressed mother who was forever wallowing in the sadness of her failed relationships. Ruby herself had tried to meet some nice men and acquaint them with her mother, but they had never worked out either and so her mom turned to drugs and drink. Apart from that however, Ruby was not all that bothered, merely slightly wistful as to what a normal mother would be like.

"But your mom... Is she still over there? And what about Satoka? It's been a while since she's visited us. You'll have to invite her round again sometime soon!" Chili told her, engaging in idle conversation. She didn't really enjoy talking about her mother but Ruby felt that she owed that much to him as he had shared so much with her.

"Yeah, my mom's still there. I don't know who she's with or anything like that and frankly, I don't really give a damn." She shrugged, feeling the warmth of his hand course through her fingers and palm.

"Hmm... But she's still your mom." He reminded her with a small smile. She returned it briefly before she scowled.

"Hmph." She huffed. "She shouldn't have been so stupid as to rely on that crap. How's it my problem?"

"It's not. All I'm saying is that whether you hold a grudge against her for taking that stuff or not, she's still the one who provided for you as far as your childhood went." Chili explained gently. She nodded in understanding.

"I get that." She told him, her tone almost free of emotion if not for a pang of sympathy. "But I'm still mad at her. So anyways, lighter topic. Uh, oh yeah, maybe I'll ask Satoka to come over for Christmas. It's almost here y'know." She grinned, sweeping the rather depressing conversation aside. He took the hint and left it alone, nodding firmly.

"I know! Oh you're gonna _love _what I've got you!" He grinned, his free fingers flexing in mild anticipation.

"What have you got me?" She laughed. "Please tell me! Please?" She begged, giving him puppy eyes as she leaned her head on his shoulder, still walking along the road. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No can do, I'm afraid. It's a suprise." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, though the fond smile remained on her face.

"But Doofy, I don't know if I can wait ten whole days to figure it out!" She cried.

"Ah, you'll have to. I don't wanna ruin it for you!" He retorted smoothly, not faltering whatsoever, even with her immensely cute eyes caught his innocently. Not this time _Babe_...

"Then I suppose I'll have to wait." She pouted, though she looked up and smiled once she caught sight of the cafe. Fortunately, there were only a couple of cars in front of the doors. "C'mon, let's go!" She grinned widely, tugging his hand roughly in the direction of the building. He followed her without complaint.

"Chill out a little. The cafe's not going anywhere." He smirked.

"It might." She responded habitually, used to saying that simple sentence. He simply rolled his eyes, allowing her to tug him through the doors.

"Woah..." Chili muttered as he saw the cafe cram-packed with people nattering and chattering about who knew what. It was a most unappealing sight when you were looking for a snug little date with your girlfriend.

"Hmm... Seems we were too late. Home?" She questioned.

"No!" He protested and felt a little silly when she turned around and raised a brow at him. He cleared his throat awkwardly and peered around; the bright yellow walls and the smoke from the kitchen filled his senses and made them duller and less sharp. "We'll take something to go. We'll go somewhere else." Ruby seemed to like this idea as she smiled a warm smile. A rare happening, though since they got together, she had been doing it a little more often and it made him smile too, his heart glowing with happiness. It did him good to see her so happy.

"Good thinking. Didn't know you had it in you." She winked, nudging him. He shrugged noncalently and pocketed his hands, too cold to hold onto hers any longer. She looked slightly disappointed but she didn't say anything.

"Heh, c'mon. Before they sell out too." He chuckled, rolling his eyes jokily and they both made their way to a smaller queue to the side of the main one. This queue consited of people who were wanting to buy minor refreshments such as biscuits, doughnuts and cakes. Not to mention sodas and other minor things too. Ruby raised a brow.

"Hungry?"

"Starving." He replied, slightly bashful. She blinked, then grinned. So he'd told a tiny white lie; he wasn't really hungy at all, merely worried. Though he was happy to be spending time with her - more than happy - he was still cautious about service and whether she was mad or not. Though she seemed fine now.

"Well, you haven't eaten since service. I wouldnt be too suprised." She stated and he swear he saw the flicker of a snarl. He wasn't liking this at all, but maybe, just maybe, it was paranoia speaking instead of truth. He sure hoped so...

**X x**

"I'm just glad we managed to get something." Chili answered her previous question ("Why're you so happy, Doof?")

"Makes sense. Since you're _so _hungry. I'll be taking one of those doughnuts mindst you." She smirked, waving a warning finger at him in jest.

"I expected nothing less." He chuckled, taking care to not swing the bag. This annoyed her when there was food in a bag or carrier. She disliked the thought of food being tossed around for whatever reason and he did _not _want to wind her up more than she already was. If she was at all, that was.

"You seem a little jittery. You alright Doofus?" Ruby questioned suddenly, taking note of his slightly slumped demeaneur.

"Mhmm..." He answered, spotting a bench beside the road. "Let's sit here yeah?"

"Yeah." She remarked, sitting down and then pulling his coat in order to get him to sit down beside her. He did and handed her the bag with the refreshments in. Carefully, she took the box of doughnuts out of the bag and took a chocolate one, glazed with icing and sprinkles. Unbeknowst to her, he watched her eat, glad that she wasn't afraid to eat properly. He'd met more than a batch of girls in which didn't dare even _look _at a chocolate for fear of putting on even an ounce of weight. It was stupid really as, as long as you had the right amount of exercise to go along with eating, you'd stay fairly slim anyway. Just like Ruby. So why were the other girls so bothered? He'd never understand...

He took a doughnut out of the box she was holding and carefully nibbled the edge, thoughtful and curious. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong seen as though things had been going so perfectly on their little date. He couldn't help but suspect something bad. And what if she really _was _still wound up? Maybe he should just ask her. He gnawed his way to the middle, deep in thought: But then she'd get even more annoyed if she _was _irritated with him. Oh, what was he to do?

"Alright." She suddenly piped up and he gave her a curious expression. "What's up?"

"Huh?" He asked, then with eyes widening innocently, he shook his head quickly. "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Pfft, sure. C'mon, I know you. You eat when you're upset. You hardly ever snack between meals - unless something's bugging you. So, what's up?" She asked, her tone suprisingly gentle.

"...Fine. Y'got me." He caved when he met her eyes, his mouth curving into a small smile as he saw the triumphant one etched into her face. She wouldn't let him get away with anything unless it was kissing her!

"So...,"She began, shuffling closer to him from her seat on the bench. The small gap that once lived between them was no longer there as she snuggled her head on his shoulder. He felt his arm immediately fuel through with warmth, his heartbeat quickening in pace as he caught her eye. Those moments, though it sounded absolutely corny, were completely magical. The moments when he would read her and she would allow him to, God, he found himself praying for their occurence.

"What's up?" She finished, peering up at him, her mouth mere centimeteres from the sensitive skin of his jaw. Silently, his breath hitched in anticipation. He ached to touch her so he fed his desire minuetly by wrapping a soft arm around her shoulders.

"Are you mad at me Ruby?" He forced out, struggling to meet her eyes. "About service I mean. You seem peeved. Still." He pieced the sentence together.

She stared at him for a moment and then he began to grin as the air began to fill with her loud, musical laughter. And once she had started, she couldn't stop as she clung on tightly to his coat, his grin now replaced with an embarrassed, sheepish smile.

"Th-that was seriously what y-you were upset about?" She exclaimed, not even bothering to keep quiet as a couple passed them, obviously dreaming about their upcoming wedding or an expected child, judging by the the wistful expressions on their faces.

"Well, yeah." He shuffled awkwardly. "I'm sorry! I just thought that you were mad 'cause of the way you were acting as if everything was so perfect and then I thought 'oh no, she's-" He babbled endlessly, leaving her to laugh softly, before she grinned, rolled her eyes and then pulled his collar to her roughly, pressing a heated kiss to his lips. Taken completely by suprise, he could do nothing but allow her to guide him through the passion until he eventually found rhythm, threw his doubt away and returned her kiss all too readly.

Only the fact that they were on a bench in the middle of the street stopped Chili from pulling her beneath him so that he could straddle her playfully and he would be the first to admit so with his pride in tact and his head held proudly in the air. He was so glad that all of his glee fell from his body to hers as they simply held each other close. Eventually, regretfully, needing to breathe, he was forced to pull away from her, though in no means did he want to. He was happy with their passionate exchanges - perhaps a little too happy, but he refused to let such pleasure bother him. It felt good after all, so what was the problem? Exactly...

"You really are a Doofus." She cooed, laughing slightly at his messier-than-usual hairstyle.

"I'll have you know that yours isn't exactly perfect either." He teased, ruffling the three red flicks atop her head even more.

"Pfft, doesn't have to be." She casually nuzzled his neck and began to feel warm, both inside and out. Honestly, she didn't know what she'd do without him. No really, she'd have no one to tease, no one to argue with, no one to hold and no one to touch. She really was, though she rarely ever voiced it for her pride was too great (even though they were now "together" by term), grateful for him. She needed him, but he was here with her, so there was nothing to worry about. "Just for the record though," She started again and he gave her his full attention, a slight flicker of lust appearing across his face, though she was almost certain that she was doing nothing to hide her remote pang of want either. They were good at masking their emotions to each other for, once upon a rivarly, it's what they did to survive each others blatant mockery. And she would admit, sometimes she still felt like she was attached to him as a rival, rather than a boyfriend, but that was when she wanted the attention. Otherwise, she was all for the "lover" status!

"Just don't be suprised if I end up beating the crap out of a fangirl who looks at you funny." She stated nonchalently, turning away from him to add to her forced air of indifference.

"Needy, much?" He mocked and she scoffed and hit his arm lightly.

"Protective, maybe. I don't want anyone else taking such a great guy. But, tell anyone else I _ever _complimented you and I'll have no choice but to strangle you." She shrugged, though he found her little wink that was callously thrown onto the end of her sentence to be rather adorable and so he allowed her threat to slide, not giving it a second thought.

"Oh, it'll be our little secret." He whispered in her ear. She shivered slightly, tentitively taking his lower arm between her fist. "Or at least... _One _of our little secrets." Chili added deviously, sneakily kissing just below her ear before he sat straight, as if nothing had happened. She grinned, evil plans begining to form in her mind. She would always be in power after all, or so she told herself, though she was finding it harder and harder to refuse him these days. Not that she minded- For the mean time afterall.

She chuckled and snuggled closer to him, then shook her head fondly and motioned to the treat sat lonely beside him on the bench. With a laugh she rolled her eyes and said:

"Just eat your doughnut..."

**X x**

**Done! So, this is their "couple life" or at least a part of it. I'm planning to write more of this because it's actually rather fun! :D**

**Please review! :D**

**~Jess~**


End file.
